Inadmisible
by FactionB
Summary: Y la curiosidad mató al gato. Tabla para 30vicios. ¡Y qué vicios!
1. Intriga

**N/A**: Dije que LO haría, y aquí está. Mamita, ¡que viva el SLASH por sobre todas las cosas! 30 veces Ron/Draco. Hasta me mareo de pensarlo, ARGGG.

Y como van a ser drabbles (muy MUY excepcionalmente one-shots) no voy a tardar eternamente como otras veces... (y no me excuso, que conste xDD)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter no me pertenece. JKR es una *djfñad**dfaif* y nos privó de lo que yo voy a intentar retratar aquí. Lo que, por supuesto, no es mío, porque sino no habría ni un maldito personaje heterosexual.

* * *

**1. Intriga**

Draco Malfoy – la verdad sea dicha – nunca se había caracterizado por pensar demasiado. El mundo era como era por una serie de circunstancias – las cuales no le interesaban lo más mínimo, seamos claros – y estaba bien así. ¿Qué necesidad tenían todos esos revolucionarios, traidores a la sangre, de alterar lo histórica, tradicional y justamente establecido?

Draco Malfoy nunca se cuestionaba nada. Vivía en una completa seguridad, una completa calma que le permitía disfrutar de la vida a su propio modo. Un modo un tanto egoísta, de acuerdo. Pero recordemos, si Draco no era precisamente un ilustrado, tampoco tendría lógica que hubiera defendido valores como la bondad, la empatía o la generosidad. Su modo de vida no incluía esos términos únicamente aptos para pusilánimes o, en su defecto, amantes de los muggles.

Draco Malfoy era el tipo de chico que podía permitirse todos esos vicios, esos pecados capitales que a otros asustaban. Y a pesar de su falta de cuestionamientos, su inteligencia estaba completamente al servicio de sardónicas crueldades que le hacían sentir especialmente orgulloso.

Él, que nunca malgastaba su tiempo en cavilaciones fútiles, se sorprendió aquella noche intentando entender, por primera y no última vez, el mundo en el que se encontraba. Y no lograba encontrar una explicación satisfactoria. Desde su mesa de Slytherin, a un extremo del comedor, observaba con la mirada perdida aquellas cabezas escandalosamente rojizas. Y se sentía perdido. ¿Qué satisfacción extraña encontraría una familia de sangre pura, capaz de perpetuar con su extensa prole el linaje legítimo, en su relación con muggles y sangre sucia? ¿Qué morbo – totalmente oculto para él – hallaban en sus acciones, insulsas y carentes de cualquier tipo de elegancia?

La confusión le mordía el cerebro y le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Algo tan evidente, que sus padres tan sencilla y elocuentemente le habían enseñado desde sus primeros recuerdos, no podía ser rechazado por deducciones tan absurdas como la 'igualdad'. Ser igual era un término demasiado estamental, complejo e íntimo como para otorgarse a quienes, por pura naturaleza, no lo merecían.

La primera vez que pensaba por sí mismo, dedicando sus cuestionamientos a los Weasley. Los sucios, ruidosos, mugrosos, pobretones, horrendos Weasley. Y no supo por qué, pero llegó a la conclusión de que pensar tanto no estaba bien. Nada bien.

* * *

**N/A: Y que conste que no digo que Draco sea tonto, sino que no piensa por sí mismo. Lo cual -no me peguéis- es totalmente canon.**

**(Bueno, tonto no, pero mezquino sí xDD) **

_**¿Quieres pecas? ¡Déjame review!**_


	2. Ventana

**N/A**: Que nooo, que no me había olvidado de mis 30veces Ron/Draco :)

Cada vez me voy más por los intentos patéticos de humor, así que disfrutad, disfrutad, que el angst está esperando como la fiera enjaulada que es...

* * *

**2. Ventana**

Ron Weasley era torpe. Tremendamente torpe. Bueno, quizá no tanto como Longbottom, pero era algo innegable. Todo el mundo lo sabía, no era un secreto que él necesitara ocultar y tampoco le preocupaba mucho. Draco Malfoy no era una excepción, y disfrutaba lo indecible con aquellas cómicas y ridículas situaciones en las que el Gryffindor se veía envuelto día sí y día también.

Aquella mañana estaba siendo demasiado tranquila. La poción de Neville aún no había empezado a echar humo, el silencio de Snape podía interpretarse como simpatía y Hermione Granger estaba algo más _mediocre_ que de costumbre.

Y, como jamás cabría imaginarse, Draco Malfoy estaba mortalmente aburrido.

Miró de reojo a Pansy, que cortaba con esmero gruesas raíces de un color difícilmente identificable. Se arrastró sobre el asiento hacia ella, su brazo derecho contra el izquierdo de la chica. Levantó lentamente un lado de su túnica. Palpó la tela plisada de su falda a cuadros, cálida entre sus muslos adolescentes, y comenzó a deslizar dedo a dedo bajo ella.

—Draco. —El tintineo constante del cuchillo paró en seco—. ¿Qué coño haces?

—Ahí aún no he llegado —respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa lasciva.

—Y tampoco creo que quieras hacerlo —dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su oído—. Tenemos espectadores, idiota.

Draco miró hacia atrás, y para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos azules que de inmediato se desviaron hacia otro lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Pansy y comenzó a convulsionarse levemente, aguantando las carcajadas atoradas en su garganta.

— ¿Crees que…?

—Oh, sí —murmuró Pansy, relamiéndose como la serpiente que era.

—Ese inútil necesita un poco de disciplina Malfoy.

Aprovechando que Snape estaba de espaldas dando a su pluma órdenes a toda velocidad, el Slytherin se levantó y se sentó junto Ron. Hermione dio un respingo y abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, esbozando una serie de aspavientos ciertamente cómicos. Draco le dedicó la mejor mueca de asco que tenía en su repertorio, y ella simplemente le miró con dureza y desplazó sus cosas por la mesa, alejándose de él, y le dio la espalda.

Se giró hacia Ron, que le miraba con evidente disgusto dibujado en la torcida línea de su boca.

— ¿Ahora eres voyeur, pobretón? —preguntó mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa y sujetaba su mejilla con la mano, quedando frente a frente con el Gryffindor.

—Más te gustaría, gilipollas.

—No es eso lo que parecía hace un momento…

— ¡Entérate bien, estirado de mierda! —Ron se había acercado peligrosamente hacia él, escupiendo una rabia oscura y rojiza—. Ni siquiera un elfo doméstico querría mirarte haciendo… haciendo… ¡haciendo lo que sea que hagas con esa fulana!

—Cuida esa lengua podrida, comadreja.

En ese momento, Snape se volvió hacia sus alumnos, y entrecerrado ligeramente esos ojos pequeños y oscuros que hacían estremecerse a Ron, dio por finalizada la clase –no sin incluir la odiosa redacción de rigor–. Draco se levantó, se alisó la túnica y sonrió al pelirrojo. Volvió junto a Pansy, que lo observaba estupefacta.

—No te pierdas esto —le dijo él sin borrar aquella extraña sonrisa.

Harry, Hermione y Ron recogieron sus cosas y cruzaron las bancas para llegar al margen de la clase y salir por la puerta al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando Ron dio el paso para bordear la última banca, Draco murmuró:

—_Accio zapato. _

El pie del Gryffindor comenzó a tirar hacia atrás, contraponiéndose al esfuerzo titánico que él empezó a hacer para seguir hacia delante, trastabillando, creando un espectáculo improvisado que finalizó bruscamente cuando Ron, con los ojos desorbitados y la frente encendida, se dio cuenta de lo inevitable.

El choque y la caída provocaron un intenso ruido seco. Ron estaba en el suelo, retorciéndose y sujetándose la parte frontal de la cabeza con ambas manos. La ventana contra la que había embestido permanecía abierta pero tambaleándose rítmicamente sobre la lluvia de cristales que había caído. Hermione, arrodillada junto a él, miraba a un lado y a otro, visiblemente enfurecida.

La voz de Snape resonó, grave y nítida, entre las cuatro paredes de la sala.

—Ronald Weasley, está usted castigado.

* * *

**N/A: Malo, malo señorito Malfoy. Tal vez los Slytherin no maten vírgenes y beban sangre humana, como bien dice my friend Metanfetamina, pero nadie va a evitar que nos divirtamos con su morro y su mala leche 3333**

**(el tercer chapter ya está prácticamente acabado y la idea del cuarto, igual, que estoy aprendiendo a ser constante como con el reto de 10pairings :)**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Reloj

**N/A:** Yay! Un par de hijos de puta que se me han convertido, pero a ver...

Y tengo una buena noticia, 'Inadmisible' está planificado, como mínimo, hasta el capítulo 17, con sus detalles y todo :) Sin embargo ahora mismo necesito echarle un vistazo a _la Orden del Fénix_, porque hay cosillas en las que tengo lagunas, así que aunque seguiré trabajando mientras leo, voy a ir algo más despacio hasta que tenga todos los detalles que necesito.

_Vicio #3: 'Reloj'_

* * *

Ese gilipollas, ese grandísimo hijo de _squibs_, se la había jugado. Y además se la había jugado bien. Sucio, como a todos esos malnacidos les gustaba. Para ser francos, no recordaba demasiado nítidamente cómo había sucedido todo. Leve amnesia transitoria provocada por el golpe, había dicho Madame Pomfrey. Conforme pasaban los minutos, nuevos detalles acudían a su mente y alimentaban lustrosamente su rabia contra él. Y seguía sin dar crédito. Draco Malfoy era un capullo, en eso todos estaban de acuerdo, pero no de esos que van por ahí partiendo huesos a la gente. Para el trabajo sucio ya contaba con los gigantes retrasados.

Ron Weasley odiaba a aquel subnormal. ¿Parece un sentimiento demasiado fuerte? ¿Tal vez estaba equivocado? No, no lo estaba. Porque lo odiaba de esa forma en que la crueldad se une con el rencor para no tener un solo deseo agradable. Harry también lo odiaba y no esperaba nada bueno para él, pero Ron lo hacía hasta el punto de querer de modo poco saludable que su lechosa y desagradable cara desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. No le habría importado usar un _avada_ con él, por mucho que Hermione le reprendiera cada vez que lo decía en voz alta.

Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con los párpados formando profundas arrugas sobre sus pestañas. El martilleo continuaba. Cómo odiaba, cómo jodidamente odiaba el eco de las habitaciones vacías en aquel castillo. _No puedo dejar que te vayas, hijo, has recibido un golpe muy fuerte y necesitas quedarte aquí para descansar,_ le había repetido la anciana enfermera una y otra vez aquella tarde, y pese a las insistentes súplicas de Ron, no dio su brazo a torcer ni un ápice. Mirándolo por la parte positiva, las camas de la enfermería eran muchísimo mejores que las de las habitaciones, y además así se ahorraría las inevitables burlas de rigor. Pero ese sonido lo estaba matando. Ese _tic tac_ incansable le volvería loco tarde o temprano. Joder, el reloj estaba demasiado alto, ¡y él sin varita! ¿Quién mierda la tendría? Al borde de la desesperación y el colapso, se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Suspiró, pero tras unos segundos de alivio la infernal sinfonía volvió a llegar hasta él, aumentando a medida que su oído se adaptaba.

Se destapó lentamente un lado de la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, intentando vislumbrar entre la cortina. Otro sonido estaba interfiriendo en su réquiem personal. Unos pasos. Lentos. Por un momento pensó que era Hermione, pero por el eco grave que producían al pisar supo que no tendría tanta suerte.

— ¿Al fin han decidido hacerte una revisión psiquiátrica, comadreja?

Ron se revolvió entre las sábanas, bajó de la cama y sus pies desnudos cayeron sobre la piedra oscura, provocándole un escalofrío que se unió al asco que le generaba la _desafortunada_ visión que estaba teniendo en ese _jodido_ momento.

—Saca tu culo de aquí, cabrón.

—No seas tan maleducado —respondió Draco frunciendo los labios con reprobación—. En realidad vengo a darte las gracias.

—Malfoy, no voy a repet-

—Cierra la boca y escucha. —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al final, subiendo una rodilla sobre las sábanas—. Nunca he visto la Sala Común de Slytherin tan alegre como hoy. Es curioso, ¿verdad, Weasley? Para dos cualidades que tienes, una de ellas resulta ser el hacer felices a los demás con tu inutilidad. —Sonrió encantadoramente, visiblemente complacido por su _exquisita _ocurrencia—. Y no preguntes por la otra, creo que me he equivocado en el cálculo.

— ¡He dicho que SAQUES TU LECHOSO CULO DE AQUÍ!

Ron no cabía en sí. Pero _no caber_, literalmente. No _entrar_, no tener _hueco_. Pensó que en cualquier momento comenzaría a echar lava por los oídos, y que haría un tremendo agujero que llevaría hasta la cocina y por el que los elfos domésticos le flagelarían el resto de su vida.

—No pretendo ser desagradable, ¡de verdad! Pero el hecho de que menciones mi culo de esa forma es un poco… ¿cómo lo diría? —Se cogió la barbilla con un par de dedos, fingiendo teatralmente estar dándole vueltas a un pensamiento muy importante—. ¿Incómodo? ¿Inapropiado? ¿Asqueroso? Elige tú mismo, soy incapaz de decidirme.

No hizo falta mucho más. El león salvaje e irracional que Ron guardaba en su interior simplemente saltó, arremetió contra los barrotes de una jaula construida con no demasiado afán y rugió, ávido de esa sangre negruzca que corría por la serpiente. Empujó a Draco hacia atrás, cogiéndole del cuello, y ambos cayeron al suelo. El Slytherin comenzó a toser, pegando tirones del inmaculado pijama blanco que Madame Pomfrey había obligado a llevar a Ron, arañándole la cara, intentando zafarse de aquel impulso sobrenatural que parecía haber poseído al Gryffindor. Éste apretaba los dientes, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que iba a hacer y no pretendía parar. Sintió un impacto en el muslo y aflojó la presión apenas un momento, permitiendo a Draco aprovechar la oportunidad y rodar para quitarle su posición. Con el Slytherin sobre él, Ron tuvo la nítida certeza de lo _bonito_ que sería tener su varita a mano para regalarle un _cruciatus_ en pleno estómago. Draco alzó el puño, cogió impulso y lo lanzó, chocando contra la piedra y emitiendo un profundo gemido de dolor ante el crujido de sus dedos. Ron había usado todos esos reflejos perdidos durante quince años para desviar su cabeza hacia un lado. Se libró del peso de Draco, y apoyándose en la cama se puso en pie, le sujetó por barbilla y comenzó a golpearle, una, dos, tres veces, constante, rudo, notando cómo la cálida sensación de la violencia y la sangre comenzaba a alojarse en sus nudillos.

— ¡Pero por Dios, Ronald! ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo? —Madame Pomfrey asomaba entre los armarios donde se almacenaban las pociones, llevando un gorro de dormir que le hacía tener el aspecto de un rechoncho elfo doméstico. Su expresión se desfiguró completamente cuando vio a los dos chicos, enzarzados sobre el suelo en una difusa mezcla de brazos, manos y piernas—. ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡PARAD, PARAD! ¡NO VUELVO A DECIRLO! ¡ESTAOS QUIETOS!

Ron reparó en la presencia de la enfermera, pero hizo caso omiso a sus gritos, sin aflojar lo más mínimo los puñetazos. No podía. No podía y no quería. Estaba pletórico, se sentía vivo, lleno, dominante. Era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca, incluso por debajo de su primera experiencia con la escoba o de aquella vez que tuvo la valentía suficiente para desafiar a Sirius Black. Estaba deseando contárselo a Harry, a Hermione, a Ginny… ¡qué mierda! ¡A toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor! ¡A McGonagall! ¡A Dumbledore! ¡A…!

—_RELASKIO! _—La autoritaria voz de Minerva inundó cada rincón de la enfermería. Severus Snape la acompañaba, varita en mano, con aquella capa suya, negra y antihigiénicamente inseparable.

Ambos alumnos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Draco cayó sentado, inclinó la cintura hacia un lado y agachó la cabeza, dejando su frente a escasos centímetros del suelo. La nariz, los pómulos, el cuello, el oído, todo en la cara le retumbaba furiosamente. El profesor se acercó a él, tendiéndole una mano. Se levantó, procurando mostrar algo de la dignidad que Ron había estado golpeando, dejando su rostro en un estado bastante lamentable.

— ¡Deberían estar muy avergonzados! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin, Malfoy!

—Perdone, Minerva —interrumpió Snape—. Si la vista no me engaña, el señor Weasley es quien estaba interpretando la parte activa en este desafortunado incidente. Creo que Gryffindor merece setenta puntos menos, si no supone demasiada molestia.

—Por supuesto, Severus.

Draco se tapaba la nariz con una mano. Mirando de reojo, vio a Ron levantarse junto a la profesora, con una incipiente sonrisa mal disimulada asomando en su boca. _Te voy a partir en dos, comadreja._

Sus dedos se crisparon. Su razón se nubló. Sus dientes amenazaron con hundirse en la mandíbula.

— ¡Te voy a matar, Weasley! —gritó mientras corría desenfrenadamente hacia él.

McGonagall se interpuso en su camino, y Snape le sujetó por detrás, impidiendo que embistiera contra ella. Sujeto por los brazos del jefe de Slytherin, siguió en tensión durante algunos segundos, pataleando de forma insolente, hasta que la voz lúgubre sentenció junto a su oído:

—Tenga la decencia de no seguir avergonzado a su Casa de esta manera.

Bajó la cabeza, doblegando su orgullo, obedeciendo a esa parte de su mente que se remitía al respeto que le debía al profesor. Éste retiró sus brazos, volviendo elegantemente a su posición inicial. Le dirigió una mirada mortífera a su alumno, despidió a Minerva con la mirada –ignorando por completo al pelirrojo– y se dirigió hacia la enfermera.

Antes de seguirle, Draco miró a Ron, e intentando transmitirle toda aquella rabia que le habían obligado a reprimir, dijo:

—Te arrepentirás de esto.

Ron le vio dar la vuelta, avanzando por el pasillo a grandes zancadas. Dirigió una mirada al reloj. Ya no hacía ningún sonido. Las manecillas se habían parado.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Angry!sex? No, todavía no... esto necesita desarrollo, tengo que créermelo perfectamente para poder hacerlo creíble para vosotros. Btw, me ha gustado escribir esto, los sentimientos negativos siempre son un reto que me encanta. **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
